


Let Me Ravage You

by Between_The_Unwritten_Pages



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Wake-Up Sex, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25023982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_The_Unwritten_Pages/pseuds/Between_The_Unwritten_Pages
Summary: Lance is having a dream but Keith wakes him up.No specific AU.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Klance - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this on Instagram and inspiration came from an anime by the name of Hyperventilation.

Lance was standing on the edge of the shore. Salt spray tickling his bare legs and the sea breeze blowing his hair gently from his face. He closed his eyes as the sun caressed his skin, warm and gentle. Like the soft touch of someones hand down his cheek. His chest rose as he took a deep breath through his nose and his senses were fulled with the sea. 

It was the strong smell of seaweed that made his nose itch and the subtle tang of salt that made his tongue tingle. The damp sand below him that wanted to swallow his feet with every ebb and flow of the water. The dry sand tumbling through the air that hit the back of his legs and it felt like needle pricks along his skin. All these feelings told him this was the ocean. Living. Breathing. Moving around him. 

His eyes opened and he watched the waves pull back and forth. The horizon was flat and the sun was setting. He breathed deep again but this time a spicy scent filled his nose. It was rich and dry, and somehow reminded him of the red peppers his Abuela used to have hanging in her kitchen. 

Lance... 

He was opening his eyes again, but this time it was dark. He could feel the bed beneath him and the way his brain groggily pulled itself awake. He saw the curtains across the room flutter from the window and sighed in content at the moonlight that poured from it. He felt his arms splayed under his flat pillow for support and snuggled into it. He should buy a new one soon, he thought as his eyes fluttered closed again. 

“Lance...” 

His eyes snapped open at the sound of Keith's voice next to him and he suddenly became aware of the arm around his waist, the hand that was under his shirt and spread open on his chest. He felt Keith shift beside him, edging closer so his chest touched Lance’s back. He felt the heat of Keith's breath on his neck as his teeth found Lance’s ear. Lance let out a small moan, full of breath and pleasure. 

“Lance...let me ravage you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Keith’s mouth leaves hot kisses down his neck and back. Each one is like a small, hot, sizzling imprint on is flesh. They burn his skin and singe his hair but most of all, they completely fry Lances brain. Keith ends his trail of kisses at the small of Lances back. It makes him shiver to feel the last boiling kiss be placed and before he can let the please moan past his lips Keith is already back at his neck. His mouth finds the delicate skin beneath lances ear and Lance knows it will be sore tomorrow and take far too much makeup to cover up. 

Keith’s hands explore while he feasts, one snakes across his chest and toys with his nipple while the other ventures lower. Lance gasps, arching upwards as both Keith’s hands grip tighter. In response to the strangled and husky sound he makes, Keith's teeth scrape over the growing mark that he pulls away from. 

“Keith..” Lance mumbles twisting slightly to roll over but Keith stops him by laying on his half-turned form. 

“No.” 

It’s not a demand, as there’s no harshness in his voice, but it’s not a plea either and Keith is certainly not begging for permission. It’s a statement. One that has Lance staring into two lavender colored eyes with a sudden heated anticipation. 

“Let Me” 

His breath is hot as he leans closer to Lance their lips barely touching. He might not hear it in his voice, but it’s still there in his eyes swirled in with the need and want. Keith wants this, hungers for it, but he won’t if there’s a small chance that Lance wants it to be different. 

Lance takes Keith’s mouth for a second. They fit together perfectly, like the universe made them just so. It’s wet and desperate, then Lance pulls back and twists back onto his chest. 

“Then ravage me"

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment!


End file.
